slit mouth raccoon
by teko kasanen
Summary: based on a legend and a movie
1. Chapter 1

Teko: hey people this is my second regular show fan fiction this is dedicated to Jessielover who in a way gave me the seal of approval for this.

Rigby: cool that she helped you!

Teko: yeah it is anyway this is for the people that think its unfair how Rigby been treated by Mordecai and the rest of the gang in the episodes jinks, death punches, and all the other episodes where he's been punched insulted or just plain treated badly.

Rigby: yeah!

Teko: let's start

Chapter 1 the accident

It was a normal day at the park Benson in his office going through paper work. Skips in his house working out as usual. Pops was chasing a butter fly without a care in the world. Thomas was doing yard work. High five ghost was in the trailer both him and muscle man live. Mean while Mordecai, Rigby and muscle man are sitting where the snack bar is hanging out as usual." hey dudes your know what would be funny" muscle man asked." if its got anything to do with your mom I'm out right here right now" Rigby answered." ok do you know what else is funny" muscle man asked again." if its anything that has something to do with chicken wings it out also" Mordecai said." how can chicken wings be funny" muscle man asked with an annoyed voice."I don't know I'm just saying" Mordecai answered." so what would be funny" Rigby asked." if we all got together and prank Benson so hard he drops his gumballs" muscle man said."I don't know what if we get caught" Mordecai asked." we won't I promise" muscle man replied." ok so what's the prank" Rigby asked." we make Benson think he being stalked by a killer" muscle man suggested. "Your stupid…I'm down" Rigby said. "Well are you sure he wont get hurt" Mordecai asked. "Trust me man all you have to do is just luring him in" muscle man said

.*two hours later*Benson is sitting in his office with Rigby as part of the prank muscle man planed. "so what do want" Benson asked."I just want to ask if I could some how get a raise" Rigby asked. "What you want a raise don't make me laugh you barely do any work here I'm surprise I didn't fire you a long time ago" Benson replied. "Look I'm asking for a way to get one I'm not saying gives it to me right now "Rigby said."Ok then lets talk" Benson said. Just before they could talk there was a knock. "who can that be…Rigby open the door" Benson order." uh ok" Rigby said with a nervous tone knowing it might be muscle man's prank. Rigby then open the door to see nothing. He then sigh with relief but then two blades by two machines screwed to the wall came out got in his mouth and slash his cheeks open with break neck speed." oh my god" Benson yelled in terror.

" Rigby" Mordecai yelled coming out of the corner he was walking from. "We got to get him to a hospital" Mordecai yelled with a sense of horror *1 hour later*.after the incident Mordecai and the whole gang went to the hospital. Pops was sitting with a sad expression holding a get well card he got from the hospital store. Skips and Thomas was sitting next to a TV with a concerned face. Benson was sitting with a green face from seeing what happened. Muscle man was sitting with a guilty expression while Mordecai was pacing back and forth." what's wrong with you" Mordecai yelled."I thought it would be funny" muscle man said with a guilty tone. "You used real knifes who dose that" Mordecai yelled."I thought either go real or go home". Right after Muscle Man Sea full of apologies the doctor came out and Mordecai quickly came to him. "so how Rigby" Mordecai asked." I'm sorry but your friend lost so mush blood that we can't but it back in on time he's departed". This struck Mordecai like a ton of bricks then Mordecai remembered something. "Skips you brought him back before can you do it again right" Mordecai asked with a hopeful tone."I'm sorry Mordecai but I can only do it once per person there's only so much I can do I wish I could bring him back". Mordecai then sat down and started crying."I'll give you a minute to your self while we called the parents of …uh Rigby is name right "the doctor asked." yeah that his name" Mordecai answered while his voice was breaking." why isn't anyone calling the police he killed him" Mordecai said while pointing at muscle man." Mordecai since it was an accident he can't get arrested "skips explained. "And since it was suppose to be a prank I can't fire him" Benson also explained. "What but he killed Rigby" Mordecai yelled in disbelief. "sorry but my hands are tied" Benson said with a guilty tone."I'm sorry Mordecai" muscle man said with a shaky voice. "Don't say sorry to me say sorry the slashed raccoon in the body bag" Mordecai yelled. "We are very sorry of your lose if you like you can see your friend for one last time "the doctor asked. "sure I'll see him" Mordecai replied.

*Mordecai pov*.how could this happen first we where just hanging out by the snack bar now I'm going to a room where my dead best friend is laying in. When I got in the room the smell of death was in the air I'm surprised death wasn't actually there. The doctor and I got to the middle of the room where Rigby was laying on a table with a sheet on him. "Now before I raise the sheet I must tell you the was covered the mouth with a medicine mask so he can be looked at and trust me I've been in the medical field for 50 years and I seen a lot of stuff but never an injury like this I'm sorry but its just not right what happened". "Believe me when I say I know it's not right "I replied. Then he raised the sheet and there he was laying there like he was sleeping with a blood covered medicine mask. He looked so peaceful. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't tear up and cry."I understand I must be hard to loose a friend for more than one I remembered him from the punching incident". After I heard that I felt even worst remembering all the time I punch him, tease him, beating him in video games and not letting him win. "are you ok" the doctor asked me." yeah but earlier when you told me that I lost a friend well your wrong I didn't lose a friend I lost a person who was closest thing to a brother ".

Teko: well that's the end of chapter one

Rigby: hey if this was a story dedicated to me because the other guys keep making fun of me then why did I die.

Teko: that comes later

Mordecai: also it doesn't really make sense why muscle man didn't get arrested.

Teko: oh yeah like things in your world make sense like when a world destroying demon came out of a arcade game or when you where in a pie eating contest as judges and ended the contest with a man eating pie monster oh yeah like that makes sense. I mean even jessielover agrees that the show sometimes doesn't make sense. You have a gumball machine for a boss for crying out loud so you're not the one to talk and for the people who don't agree with me think about the things I just said. And to people who do agree with me I thank you. Now please reviews see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Teko: hey there this is the second chapter of slit mouth raccoon. Now people are asking what legend and movie it's based on. Well I won't be saying what the movie is because it will ruin the story but I will tell you the legend it's based on it's the slit mouth woman. Yeah that's right if you know the legend then you know what coming but in this chapter will be a sad one especially on Mordecai.

Mordecai: why did you have kill him why

Teko: I didn't kill him muscle man did

Muscle man: but you wrote this

Teko: I'm not the one with blood on my hand any way let's start

Chapter two the funeral

It was a week after the death of Rigby and the whole gang except muscle man was at Rigby's wake including his brother, Eileen, Margret, also Doug. "Doug? what are you doing here" Mordecai asked." when I got out me and Rigby bumped into each other I apologized and we became friends" Doug explained (what everybody deserves a second chance).everybody was wearing black clothes mourning the loss of their friend, college, brother, and love." he looked so peace full" Eileen said with a crying voice." yeah he dose" Mordecai answered. then Mordecai looked twice and saw Rigby's dead hazel eyes open and quickly closed it(he's still wearing the medicine mask).*3 hours later*.the group was in a church where Rigby used to go before working in the park (don't ask me why I just thought it was a good idea to put that in).the preacher a 5 foot 10 man with brown hair and a comb over walked up and started with the preaching (don't know how you call it with funerals but let just but it as that)."You may sit my children" the preacher started. Everybody sat down as they were told. We are here not to mourn the loss of Rigby raccoon but to celebrate the time he lived".

" yeah except when he's working" Benson said under his breath but not well enough because Mordecai and Eileen heard him and where beside him on each side and they both punched him in the face hard enough for him to bleed." but I'll tell you this he earned his pass through heaven "the preacher said "amen "the group said in unison.*2 hours later*.everybody got out of the church with sad faces except for Benson because Mordecai and Eileen punched him in the face so hard you can't tell what his face expression is, which is the reason why Mordecai and Eileen discreetly high five each other.

"*sobbing*I'm going to miss him and I never gotten the courage to say I loved him" Eileen said." I told you so" Mordecai said to Benson." fine here's your firkin money "Benson said to Mordecai while giving him 50 dollars which in any other circumstance he would say oooooooh in joy but not today man not today.*2hours later*Mordecai was about to go to sleep. Before sleeping he goes through his memories the time he and Rigby spend together. The power incident. The number of times he called him the one cheek wonder now wishing he can take that all back. He also remembered the audit incident and the speech he gave to Rigby about him being a little brother to him. This made Mordecai shed a tear on his right eye. Mordecai then went to bed with a shattered heart.

Teko: oh poor Mordecai I feel sorry for him

Mordecai: yeah anyways, Rigby raccoon?

Teko: yes I put his last name as raccoon. guy needs a last name I mean do you know how much Rigby's there are in the world…four probably five…*lol* whoever gets that joke will get one out of three prizes and will be dedicated as awesome in the next chapter.

Mordecai: oh I know it's...*whacked by a metal pipe*.

Teko: sorry can't let anyone ruin it.

Rigby: Mordecai! *whacked*

Benson: what's going on he*whacked*

Skips: what's happen*whacked

Thomas: what are you do*whacked*

Gumball (from the amazing world of gumball): what's going on here?

Teko: how did you get here?

Gumball: idk I just heard some no*whacked*

Darwin: nooooooooooo gumba*whacked*

Private (penguins of Madagascar): oh my go*whacked*

Skipper: man down we got a man do*whacked

Teko: seriously who else is going to come out of that door?

Slender man:*oh hecka whack*

Pinkie pie: hi I'm pinkie pie c:

Teko: …*pets pinkie*well, review please…what do you think I was going to hit a pink pony.u crazy


	3. Chapter 3

Teko:*tied up and gaged*mmmmmm mmmm

Rigby: hi as you know I'm Rigby, Teko is momentarily…detained but I'm not alone I'm here with Thomas, Mordecai, skips and Benson we decided to do this after the event of the last chapter.

Benson: after that little freak hit use upside the head with a pipe

Mordecai: only because he doesn't want us to reveal that the joke he made was a reference from the other series adventure time when that dog thing had a human body and tried to find the mud puddle that gave him his powers. He said that exact line "do you know how many mud puddles there are in ooo four made five".it was funny at first but then it was just turned into attempted homicide. I still feel bad for those penguins and fish and cat but not slender man but good thing their safe.

Skips: speaking of joke he already prepared an intro. First he dubbed mordeluver23, jessielover, disneystar4ever awesome not for knowing the joke but being the only ones who reviewed. Because it seems that no one got the joke. Except for mordeluver23 who said the series but not the person who said the line.

Teko: (behind the group) yeah it's weird isn't it?

Everybody else: O_O

Mordecai: how did you get out?

Slender man: (said nothing)

Rigby: oh sh*t

Teko: while we deal with these guys you enjoy the story.

Chapter 3 the omen

It was a week after the slashing incident. The whole group decided to go to Rigby's grave even muscle man .the Mordecai is slowly forgiving him step by step. When the whole group got to the grave there was a crime scene right on Rigby's grave. Mordecai went to an officer and asked what's going on. "What happened here" Mordecai asked. "Well it seems that your friends grave here was robbed" the officer answered. "What who would do that" Mordecai asked in disbelief. "I don't know but that not all, can you come with me please" the officer asked.

The officer then led Mordecai to the grave leaving a confused group. "The reason I asked you to come is that there's still a body in the coffin but I don't think it the right one" the officer said. "What makes you say that" Mordecai asked. "Does this looks like a raccoon to you" .Mordecai then saw inside the coffin to see a full grown black man who was also the grave digger that buried Rigby. He all bloody and such. What really catches Mordecai's attention where the cheeks .they were slashed like Rigby's cheeks? "We also found this note addressed to you" officer then gave the note to Mordecai. "One down seven to go" the note said in blood. "We may think someone did this because of what the grave digger might have done to the body" the officer said. "What do you mean what did he do to the body" Mordecai asked. "Well how do I say not saying he actually did it but…he put his snicker bar in his donut hole"."? "Was Mordecai's reaction. "His black train went in raccoon tunnel" .Mordecai still confused. "He raped your friend's dead body" the officer said getting tired to look at the blue jays stupid confused face.

"WHAT!"Mordecai yelled in disbelief. "That guy raped my dead friend's body he deserves what he got…wait how you knew he raped my friend" Mordecai asked. "We got an anonymous call that said manny delfinny (the grave digger's name) was digging up the body of the dead and was having sex with them. Also he was dumb enough to carry a video of him doing it on him that said raccoon porn and we know it's your friend because he the only raccoon here…that's also something we have to do um we were actually going to go to you and ask you to watch the video to see if it's that Rigby guy" the officer said. "What no I'm not going to see dead porn of my best friend" Mordecai said. "well you don't have that much of a choice if you don't then I'm going to have to arrest you for not helping an officer with a case" the officer said." fine" Mordecai said.

*one hour later*.Mordecai is at the house with the tape he got from the officer. Many questions came to his mind. Why did this guy rape dead bodies? Who told the police he did all that stuff? Also who killed him and gave him those slashed cheeks? This entire question came to Mordecai's head but he knew what he has to do. Mordecai then put the tape in. what came out first was a room with a bed and candles but what really catches Mordecai's eyes was what's on the bed it was Rigby with the medicine mask still on his face laying like he was sleeping. "Oh god" Mordecai said with a weak stomach. Manny then came into the shot. "Sick freak" Mordecai yelled then calmed himself down realizing he's yelling at a looked like he was about to make his move on the body.

"oh man why did those cops made me watch this" Mordecai asked himself then something happened that Mordecai did not expect. Black smoke came from Rigby's body almost like shadows coming off the ground forming into tentacles like shadow figures (if you played ju on the grudge and saw the scene where the tentacle made of hair came from the ceiling and it's trying to attack you that's what looks like emitting from Rigby's body).the next thing Mordecai knew Rigby's body starts to stand up Mordecai was amazed but then he is a little scared because it's not that he's standing up is what make Mordecai that makes him uneasy it's that way he's getting up. He is getting up belly first like he was possessed.

During all this manny was behind Rigby getting ready unaware of what's happening. When Rigby got on his feet his eyes opened. When he opened them Mordecai jumped in fear because his eyes were not their usual color the cornea where black the iris where red and the pupil where white like the whole color scheme of the eye where opposite. Rigby then turned around to the grave digger and poked him in the back. When manny turned back he was frozen in fear. "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry please" manny said pleading for his life. The only response Rigby gave was a demonic groan that almost sound like clicking (like the grudge)."Aaaah" manny screamed before the screen went all static.

Mordecai was like a stone from what he saw. Then the TV turned back on. Blood everywhere everything broken but what was strange was source of the blood on the bed was the grave digger's body. There was no cuts but it looked like the blood came from his mouth but that was impossible there was so much blood. Then Mordecai notice Rigby was over the body and he had a blade on his hand Rigby then went down to the mouth and cut the cheeks like his after the accident. Mordecai was scared beyond limit. Then Rigby looked back at the camera then fully turned around and came to the camera. His soulless demonic eyes looking in to the camera. Then the lasting that happened before the TV turned off was "one down seven to go" then the TV went off. Mordecai was like a can full of emotions. Fear, confusion, and a little relief because Rigby hadn't been raped. Mordecai didn't know what to do. Will the cops believe him? Dose he tell the others. He doesn't know what to do but he does know one thing he has do first. Get that yellow stain off the couch.

Teko: ha you pee yourself.

Mordecai :( unconscious)

Teko: oh right slendy knocked you all unconscious. Well let me just say I'm sorry if it got a little disturbing. I was coming up with ideas and this came out and threatened to kill me if I didn't wright this in. also I'd like to thank the people who wrote the reviews for the second chapter I was having a bad day and when I saw the reviews it really made me smile. Well that the end of chapter 3 now on to make chapter 4 see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

teko:(holds a gun to rigby)SAY YOU'RE A FLUFFY BUNNY.

rigby:(on his knees wearing bunny ears crying)*sniffle* i'm a fluffy bunny.

teko:good now lick your finger and rub your ni...(notices reader)oh uh...well uh...it's exactly what it looks while i try make up an excuse so here's chapter four so...yeah...oh and to help with the story bored this takes place while mordecai was looking at the tape of the with the demonic rigby thing of the last chapter

rigby:help me

teko:also i notice that there was no review for the last chapter except for the mistake i made of putting the same chapter of chapter 2 but i fixed it and now the real third chapter is up tell me what you think of it as well as the review of this chapter also and thats all enjoy...are they gone?good now to deal with mordecai

mordecai:(tied up and gagged mumbling in protest)mmmm mmmm mmmm mmm

chapter 4:benson

it was a bone chillingly cold was in a building for insurence biesneus because he was had a felling he needed to do took two hours for it all to be now just have to leave the took the stairs down."well good thing that all done"benson thought to himself."if anything happens to me now ill know that it'll al be o...what the heck"benson thought of the sight of down light where turning off by them selfs one by one starting from bottom to where benson was on the seventh benson got a cal when the lights of the third floor turned answerd it and the only thing he heard was a very clicky grone.(again like the grudge).bensoin then turned off the phone in ran in the seventh floor hall right before the lights of the seventh floor stairwell turned though he was just seeing stuff and brushed it felt something in his stomich that made him go to the bath he got into the room he felt an then heard his phone ring he let it go to mail as he went to the the beeping he heard the noise then graped his phone and tride to turn it off but after pressing the off button the noice is still was both scaired and he notice its from the stall next to him on his right while he was faceing the then looked down to the gap of the wall that seperated the stalls and saw was confused about the shadow because it was a shapless seems to be moveing at looks like the shadow is flowing twards then got out of the stalls at the same time the stall next to him came made benson was so scaired that he couldint see the whole thing all he saw was the head of of the desed raccoon ran down the hall to the poice stutterd in fear to the police officer."help theres something out in the hall"benson said finally in edgwise."ok ok let me check"the officer said then grabed his flash light and hat to check the when to the minitor that recorded the hall imediently saw the officer in front of the mens bathroom and went was worried that something bad was going to happen to the officer but then sigh in relife when he saw the officer leave the had a moment of relasation untill what happened saw a shadow come out of the bathroom but there was nothing there to make the was confused then shadow manifested into a form.a form the benson recognised as shadow manifestation of rigby walked to the camera each step causeing the lights to flicker to the point one by one in that hall way all of the lighst exept the one closest to the camera turned had enough of this and ran all the way out of the eventually and amazengly got to his apartment he got in he sat on his couch and tride to forget all the he turned on the tv to calm himself saw a news report on and thats when it got even tv started to make static on and off on four sections of the tv the upper left and right and the lower left and static started to make the new repoter a middel aged caucasion man and the scene he was reporting look caute bensons eye out of all this is what he was was rigbys robbed was now at the peak of fear static was still going makeing the reporter and the scene difugrea by makeing the head larged and the scene of the crime black read green dicolleration allover the tv he hear the same clicky groning noise for the is just griping his couch as if his life depends on it at this the statice stoped but the noise was still going and what benson looked at was a horiffing news reporer had black corneas red iris's and white piupels.a satanic symbol on his drooling from his was a knife through his the worst thing scene behind him was a postapocoliptic wasteland the buildings where knoked bodyes everywhere and the word on the screen where"hell on earth,666,he will punish the dame'ed" and the last thing he read made his heart stoped in fear."your next benson spend you last minutes wiselly".after reading the horiffying message he decided to call the police befor he calling he heard a knoke on his cautiosley when to the door and view through the peep hole still holding the phone and saw audrey through the sigh in releaf and open the he opend nobody was looked left and right to see if she just decided to 's when the the clicky groan came from the phone he was still then acted on impulse and through the phone down the hall so hard that it broke into pieces but even though the phone was obviously turned off the clicky groan still came from the stared in disbelief and ran back into his apartment.

*2 hours later*benson was taking a bath trying to forget what was actually having a calm a while he felt he heard bubbles."bubbles?"he thought then looked down to the faucet to see bubbles."that weird the holes plugged up and i'm not farting" he he went to see what it was and what he felt made him retreat his hand.a head came out...a raccoon's out of the water hippo style(meaning from the nose bridge up).benson was frozen in two minutes of head went back in the water and the second the top of his head was sunk by water the water turned as red as blood...actually it is tried to get out but failed to get out because he felt something holding him looked down and saw hands on his then got back torso up was then went to benson with his arm extended to his were the words benson screamed."no stop get away stop don't get away no AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH".

teko:oooh scary

benson:what the heck man i die in this chapter.

teko:well not in this chapter

benson:oh good.

mordecai:but seriously "666" "hell on earth" "he will punish the damned"this is way too intense.

teko:if you think thats bad then don't continue reading this thing.

mordecai:your sick

teko:oh i'm sick?no you're sick.

mordecai:how am i sick

teko:you really want me to play that card?ok i'll play that 're a cannibal

mordecai:what no i'm not.

teko:remember the eggscellent challenge incident.

mordecai:yeah

teko:and they had that big plate of eggs.

mordecai:uh-huh.

teko:well if my memorie serves me right eggs are the fetuse of the baby your eating your own this means your eating babys so your the man who eat not only that craking an egg and makeing it into food is the equivalent of an that means you a cannibal,a man who eats new borns and a pro abortanist all in the same time the day

mordecai:...oh my GOD *VOMITS*

teko:if you agree with me then review...`i think i'm the only one who realized yeah and the reason that i tied and gagged the two in the beginning was for revenge when the tied up and gagged me in the last chapter.

rigby:you hit us with a pipe two chapters ago.

teko:you know what lets just call it even now i'm gonna tell what movie this story is based on

rigby:what?

teko:the grudge

rigby:well thank god i'm not gonna be a victim.

teko:well thats it for this chapter,review and favorite see and if you agree with the whole cannibal thing the review also about that.

mordecai:*vomits*

teko:not on the shoes NOT ON THE SHOES.


	5. Chapter 5

teko:hey guy how's it going.

Rigby:your a monster!

teko:what are you talking about

Rigby :in the last chapter when you told Mordecai about the eggs you broke him now he just stays in the corner in the fetal position mumbling i'm sorry the whole time.

Mordecai:i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry.

teko:i did that

rigby :yeah

teko :wow...man i'm good now all i have to do is make Benson do the same and before we continue an amazing thing happened .i was talking to another fan fiction writer about the Mordecai being a cannibal and about he eggsalent challenge and while i was talking to her there was an awards show called the choose goose awards and one of the winners was the episode the eggsalent was like some one was playing a sick joke on us it was amazing and if you don't believe that i was talking to some one about it you gotta say that me bringing up the subject on the same day say that choose awards is weird in the review some one say that its not cannibalism because the eggs were chicken and Mordecai's a blue that is wrong because cannibalism is refers to eating your own since they blue jay and the chicken are both birds that counts saying that it doesn't count is like saying when a white person eating a black person and its not cannibalism.

Rigby:will you stop your making Mordecai worst

teko:ok i'll fix don't worry its not your fault you just didn't know

mordecai:...well...i guess so

teko:ok and one more thing you like cake right..

mordecai:yeah?

teko:well the main ingredient in cake is eggs and in the spinning pops incident you ate a chicken leg.

mordecai:*vomits*

teko:hahaha aren't i a stinker,anyway here's chapter and i rated this chapter as M you'll see why soon so if you don't care and continue reading like a boss then continue if you don't like it then run while you still can

rigby:take me with you

teko:you ain't going anywhere bi**h

chapter 5:the continuation of Benson then Margaret

we see Mordecai in front of Benson's apartment knocking on his door."Benson... Benson open the door we have a problem.".it took a while for Mordecai a while to notice that the door was gave himself a face palm and went where off which was odd because Benson leaves every lights on when he's home the only light in the only light source was coming from the bath room he went back and forth in his mind wondering if he should going or get out his mind was made up when he heard the clickey groan. he sprint to the bathroom to a Paralyzed Benson in a bathtub full of black liquid Mordecai then went to the sentient gumball machine."Benson are you alright"Mordecai didn't answer at first then he turned his head to Mordecai and said in a demonic."two down six to go.".after that and array of hands grabbed Benson into the black stared in disbelief then heard that dreadful clicky groan he stepped step backwards to the door getting ready to a head of a raccoon came out of the black liquid staring at driven by fear ran out of the apartment.*10 minutes later*."what the f**k did i just saw"Mordecai yelled to himself in the middle of an empty sidewalk."i just need a coffee that's it maybe seeing Margret face will help me" Mordecai then went to the coffee shop where the red robin was Wednesday so she works second Mordecai saw the shop his heart dropped twenty were police car, sirens,"do not cross tape",an ambulance which obviously mean someones injured he just hopes it wasn't who he thought it then found Eileen and asked her what happened.

"Eileen what happened here?"Mordecai answered sobbing."Mordecai *sniffle* Margaret was killed.".this struck Mordecai like a bolt of lightning he then dropped to the ground crying yelling out "why why?".then Mordecai asked."how...how did she die"Mordecai asked."that's whats strange it looked like she was stabbed but it also looked like the knife came "out" of her stomach Eileen explained."what"Mordecai asked."also the investigators saw that she was raped before she was murdered" Eileen said . vomited a make this simple lets go back twenty minutes earlier to witness the murdering of Margaret Elena Christina(yeah sounds nice dose it).

it was closing time Margaret was alone in the boss left ten minutes ago and Eileen had a day had a feeling she was watch but she let it pass paranoia because she knew that was impossible because after her boss left she locked all the went to the kitchen to clean the wash guy was sick that she went inside the kitchen she felt like she was being watched let it pass again and decided not to search the source like a smart person(i mean seriously wtf when there's a possibility of a inter-dimensional killing why do people go investigate leave it alone and you might live you idiots and if you agree with me then review)she started washing the water had suds in it all around the surface of the water Margaret was washing she felt something in the grabbed it and what came out was a felt around grabbed a gumball and another and another and another there was so many that they just started to float to the top there were more gumballs then water at this point then Margaret put her hands in to feel around the next thing that came up was the sentient gumball machines head she was petrified with fear from holding Mordecai's bosses eyes where turned over as if he was looking at the back of was about to call the cops until the head looked at her with corneas black as night iris red as blood and pupils white as dropped the head in the water in the water and ran to the front door to get out but the door was took out her keys to unlock it but as she was doing it she saw a blood drenched Rigby on the other side of the gasped in shock and stepped away trying to get to safety but she paused because she couldn't opened the door and came kept walking towards the red robin and pointed to his shadow Margaret looked down to see his shadow forming long tentacles the tentacles grabbed her legs and arms and hoisted up in the screamed in fear asking him to stop and let her her plead the tentacle started rubbing her clothes acting like acid and making her clothes disintegrate only showing a red size c cup bra and red tentacles then rubbed the hooks on the bra showing her breast then going to her panties snapping the strands on her thighs."pleas pleas let me go i'm sorry for what i did please i'm sorry"the tentacles then were just inches away to her vaginal where the last words Rigby said to Margaret "whore"then the shadow tentacle forcibly went in her vagina fallowed by an anal probing of another tentacle followed by oral as she screamed as the shadow tentacle violated her in every hole she looked at Rigby to show him she was suffering to see if he would stop but instead gives an evil look while the tentacle are still raping every hole on her the cause of the pain came out of her was the tentacle they came out of her stomach with break neck tentacle then went back in spewing out a black ooze in her then came out of her was laying on the ground crying while she bleed to death because the last thing she did in this world was being raped by shadow looked up and saw rigby with smile behind his medican mask."i have no regret now you mother f****r"these where the last words margeret said before rigby made a spear out of the shadows and smite her in the heart.

*present time*mordecai is crying in the middle of the street over his lost love."can they let me see the body"mordecai asked."well then need you to identify the body any way so yeah" Eileen went over to the body inside the ambulance car and saw the remains of was still beautiful in his was about to leave until he heard a screaming then he looked back and saw Margaret screaming while her belly was belly was growing into a size of a beach after two minutes of screaming her vagina started spewing out something came out.a little baby raccoon crying its head on the covered in blood and had the placenta still on at this point was shocked beyond all belief "this can't be real.i'm just imagining it this is not real"mordecai keep saying to after a minute of telling him self its not real he looked at the baby and his heart fell."no... there's no way this is rigbys baby".mordecai then hold the baby in his arm and saw its were just like rigbys with a tint of was so confused of what to felt angry because this to him was the demon spawn of rigby but yet that feeling is lowers at the site of the baby raccoon because at first glance it looks like it cannot be evil for it is just a then quikcly washed the baby in the fountain in side the ambulance then ran off with guessed the ambulance people where at lunch because he didnt see them anywhere.*ten minutes later*mordecai was in his room he tried to understand why he did what he did."why why did i take this baby they"re gonna notice the blood so why take it if the will know that i took...* checks the baby*.welll its a what am i gonna do". that's when mordecai went on his knees a shouted to the celling."WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO IS THIS BABY EVIL OR GOOD"that's when a green light appeared in front of mordecai."huh what".the green light then disintegrates showing a bony figure."death?"mordecai asked."mordecai we need to talk"

teko:whats gonna happen next why is death there,wants with the baby,and will rigby kill everyone find out in the next installment of slit mouth raccoon.

mordecai:f**k you f**k you f**k you F**K YOU

teko:woe woe woe whats this about

mordecai:you killed Margaret you son of a bitch

teko:shes not dead shes right here

margeret:mordecai?

mordecai:margetet? i thought yore dead

margeret:i was in the story

teko:see i cant do that to you.

rigby:what do you think the people gonna say when they see this

teko:well Margaret fans will kill me. tentacle fans will thank with people that hates most people will say wtf

rigby:true very true

teko: well that's it for any if there's any grammar or spelling mistake i'm sorry my program is not by best friend and i think there are others who have the same so please don't judge well see ya


End file.
